Competition in the consumer products markets has led manufacturers to improve the appeal not only of the products they sell, but also the retail packaging therefore. In this regard, appealing retail packaging may encourage purchase of products that a consumer may otherwise overlook. Accordingly, design considerations for packaging have become increasingly more important.
In addition to having aesthetic appeal, packaging should be easy to use in terms of insertion of products therein. Further, packaging should ideally be easy to open. While many designs and techniques used to package products have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to improve packaging, such that improved functionality and/or appearance is provided.